A lovely scarf
by Loufok
Summary: Newtina OS series - A thousand and one ways to use Newt scarf. [fluff/smut] [work in progress]
1. Chapter 1

**_On that day, when Newt entered his case, he didn't expect to found Tina in it, even less discovered her in a particular attire…_**

 _I mixed a headcanon from tumblr and a chat I had with Fennethianell. So yeah, nothing's my fault! :D_  
 _As always, a big huge thank you to my beta reader SleepingReader! :D  
_

* * *

Newt whistled quietly while stepping down the ladder of his case. He planned to spend a few hours in his workshop in order to add some lines to the manuscrit of the 2nd edition of his book with a nice cup of tea. This pleasant thinking brought a soft smile to his lips. He turned the kettle on with a negligent gesture of his wand and started to search his notebook. His desk being what it is, it was always a bit arduous to find anything but, thanks to his daily practice, he always succeeded. "Stubborn as a Niffler", he liked to say. Several minutes later however, he had to face the facts: the notebook wasn't on the desk. Hands on his hips, he slightly turned on himself and scanned the room. Behind his back, his bedroom door opened slowly. The noise made him twitch and he turned his head sharply towards the intruder.

'Is this what you're looking for?'

Tina was standing in the doorway and looked at him playfully, holding the little leather covered book.

'Just wanted to be sure I caught your attention.'

Newt tried to answer that she always has his full attention, but his brain had emptied itself seeing the breathtaking vision standing in front of him. Her voice was sensual and soft and… oh, things were truly warm down here in the workshop. A noisy whistle brought him back to earth: the water in the kettle was hot. He closed the mouth he didn't remember he opened and waved his wand to put the fire out, his eyes still focused on Tina.

'You're staring. How rude,' she said, pretending to be offended, the corner of her mouth curling a little showed her amusement.

'How could I not?' He answered the same way and he took a step towards her.

'I'm glad you're home, I was waiting for you.'

'Oh really? Why?'

'Isn't it obvious?' She replied while getting close to him.

The Hufflepuff scarf hanging around her neck, actually the only item she was wearing, swung lightly above her chest and allowed a quick glance at the pink tip of her breasts. He stepped back suddenly before she could reach him.

'Stop,' he ordered her in a sharp voice.

His throat was dry and all he desired was to take her into his arms and… take her in another way, really, but an idea just came to life in his mind and he intended to carry it through before losing himself in Tina's embrace.  
Confused, she obeyed, slightly tilted her head and raised one eyebrow in puzzlement.

'I would like to…'

He abruptly took the notebook she had in her hand and sought for a quill on his desk while he continued to talk.

'I want to… keep the moment. Capture the instant. Love, you have no idea. You're gorgeous. I have to preserve this memory.'

He finally got his hand on his quill and a bottle of ink.

'On the bed.'

'Newt…'

'Please, Tina,' There was almost despair in his voice. 'I want to make love with you so much, right now, but I won't not be able to draw after that. '

Tina rolled her eyes, half annoyed, half amused. Where does Newt Scamander get his ideas from? She thought of it for the 15 minutes the pose lasted but she found nothing to help her with. And when finally Newt let go of his quill and notebook to use his fingers on her in a completely different way, she could find the beginning of an answer even less.

* * *

 _Don't forget to leave a comment, it's really important! :D_  
 _Plus, I'd love to explore all the possibilities the scarf offers. Idk, do you guys want to read more? ^^ I already have a few ideas but you guys can leave requests too. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tina went on a mission for too long for Newt tastes. Fortunately for him, she has a promise to keep.**_  
 _Angst/Hurt/confort/Non-graphic smut_

 _Big thank you for my beta, SleepingReader. She's awesome!_

* * *

Slumped into the armchair by the fireplace, a glass of Firewhisky in his hand, Newt Scamander was staring absently at the flames. It had been more than a month since Tina went on a mission abroad and, despite his wonderful creatures and his myriad of new obligations as a successful author, he didn't feel so alone for a very long time. Tina… She was so far away. Too far! Where was she? What was she doing right now? Was she ok? Was she safe? Of course not. Working as an Auror was extremely dangerous, how could she be safe? Newt took a deep breath then downed what remained in his glass in one go. The fire danced before his drowsy eyes and then, he finally fell asleep, beat by the sorrow and fatigue.

However, his rest was short-lived: a loud crash followed by a resounding "Mercy Lewis !" woke him up suddenly. He needed a moment to realize that the tall silhouette, hunched and covered by soot, whom exited carefully from the now extinguished fireplace was…

'Tina!'

She smiled, with the smile that illuminated her face and for which he had fallen in love. He jumped from his seat in no time and rushed towards her arms.

'My Tina.'

After many weeks of loneliness, he had to restrain his urgent desire to hug her firmly tight.

'Hello Newt". she whispered in the crook of his neck.

'You're back. I can't believe it…'

'Yes, I am.'

'You're back. You're back…

Newt last words died in his throat now too tightened by emotion and happiness to articulate properly. He was crying and laughing and kissing Tina, all at once, and switched from desperate embraces to feverish kisses. Tina's joy, although equal to Newt's, was much less exuberant. After a umpteenth kiss, she couldn't help but laugh against his lips and gently push him back in the hope he'd come to his senses.

'I'm really here Newt, I'm back.'

Standing forehead to forehead, he felt her shiver from head to toe and then noticed her soaked coat.

'You must be frozen. Come have a seat.'

He relieved her of her case and helped to set her at ease. This was the moment he saw the scarf around her neck.

'You still have it…'

'You seem surprised.'

'A bit, yes. I mean…'

With a smile, Tina untied the scarf and brought it to her nose one last time before holding it out to him.

'I'm sorry, it's a bit dirty but… it… it helped me make it through you know?'

Newt took Tina's hands in his with the piece of knitted wool.

'Helped?'

'Yes', Tina answered, and now her voice were not louder than a whisper. 'A simple charm provided the smell to be kept. Your smell. And… You know…'

Uncomfortable, she looked down while laughing soflty. It was more than Newt can bear. Determined, he made her look at him with a finger under her chin. It felt like his heart was about to explode from happiness. He caught her lips in a long and tender kiss, full of the love he felt for her at this exact moment but thought he was unable to express with words. She answered with the same tenderness but the kiss was stopped when Newt felt Tina's tears on his cheeks.

'Tina, love, what…'

'I've missed you so much', she sobbed. 'The mission… Oh Newt, the children, all the children…'

Obviously unaware of the content of her mission, Newt could only guess and the thoughts crossing his mind were anything but pleasant. However, he had the thoughtfulness not to ask questions, aware that Tina would talk when she'd feel able to. All she needed now was his full support so he hugged her again.

'If only we arrived in time, if only…' she stammered. 'We failed, we failed to save them all. I felt so powerless, so useless. I thought I'd lose control. We stopped the monsters who did this. I nearly killed one of them Newt, I swear, nearly…'

Newt started caressing her hair in a way he hoped was comforting and understanding.

'Percival stopped me of course. I don't think I'll be sanctioned this time.'

She tried but miserably failed to laugh at her attempt at a joke.

'At that point, I thought about Credence, in the New York subway. Another failure. I've not been able to save him either.'

She stepped back and looked at him. Regardless of her eyes looking red because of the tears, Newt couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked.

'And your scarf, when I saw it, it reminded me… the promise I made. To bring it back to you, in person. And, if I wanted to fulfill my promise, I needed t-to stand and… stay strong.'

She was the one who took the initiative for embracing him this time. She also was the one who deepened the kisses, strolled her hands in his hair and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. It was Tina, his sweet Tina, who pushed him into the armchair all of a sudden, almost ripping his clothes off and climbing in his lap in anything but an innocent attitude. Not that Newt was complaining, quite the opposite. If she needed to love him to feel better, he would certainly love her in return. All night long and several times if needed. Their clothes now lay on the floor ; the warmth of their skin together, their breath mingled with one another and their adventurous hands were all that mattered actually. And also the delightful sensation they share when he sunk inside her. A delightful sensation that lasted and grew with the pace of their rough moves that had them panting after their own release.

They lay there, entwined on the armchair which had been the only witness of their carnal interaction. Newt was watching the flames reflecting on Tina skin. It was an adorable, mesmerizing sight, added to the fact that she was stroking her fingers in his hair, that soothed him and it didn't last long before he closed his eyes, exhausted. He placed his head on her shoulder.

'Wake me up if you need anything alright?' He breathed.

As a response, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and he fell asleep.

* * *

 _As usual, give me your feedback and bring me some ideas. ^^_


End file.
